


What Are You Afraid Of?

by TheBrightwillowBoy



Series: The Words of Lovers and Foes [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, nothing by dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightwillowBoy/pseuds/TheBrightwillowBoy
Summary: Melotta is a lovely woman, but she has seen fire. Soveliss is a brave old knight with one single fear.





	What Are You Afraid Of?

_"What are you afraid of?"_

**"Me? I have no phobias that have been recognised. I fear neither spiders nor the dark, I fear neither the ocean nor death. I fear none of the things that there truly is to fear. I do not fear love, for love is both a teacher and a healer. I do not fear loss, for all that is lost can be replaced. I do not fear fear itself, for fear is nothing but a warning sign that should be listened to. I do not fear the monsters that dwell within our souls, nor the ones that hide under our beds, and I fear not the whispers that wind around and around our heads at night. I fear only you. You, whose hair shines with evening glory. You, whose eyes glimmer with the blood of your past. You, whose love has brought down an entire empire. I fear no one, I fear nothing, except the beating of your heart. Except you."**

_"And why is it that you fear me so?"_

**"I have seen your hands, flawless as they are, wield a sword that knights have used for millennia. My hands are tired, they're old, they envy what you can do."**

_"...surely, a vanity like that isn't all there is?"_

**"Never."**

_"Then?"_

**"I have seen you, who has known nothing but fire, bring from the ground towers of ivy and castles of pine that writhe with life too vivid to ignore. I have seen you bow to the ones that you hated oh so violently, and I have seen you sing with a sweetness that outdoes any honey or nectar of the faeries that hide from our eyes."**

_"But, what you have described, is it not beauty? Is that not what is loved?"_

**"It is, which is why I fear you. What creator cannot destroy? What patient Saint does not know the burning of rage? You, in your glowing magnificence, are a package of chaos wrapped in a pretty bow, yet no one sees it."**


End file.
